Friends of the Working Animal
gets up and starts pacing back and forth Ratigan/Grasping: You're all missing a point. These Indians are the answer to our problems with the workers. Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: Are you mad? Ratigan/Grasping: Not at all. The best way to keep those malingerers in line is to provide them and us with a common enemy. Fat Cat/Toplofty: I see. We set ourselves up as the workers' champions and protectors. Ratigan/Grasping: And turn them against the Indians. Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: Of course, there'll be horrible losses among the workers. Fat Cat/Toplofty: But If we're clever about it, most of them will be anarchists and miscreants in the crowd. chuckles are served to the three villains Ratigan/Grasping: Gentlemen, a toast to us. The friends of the working mouse. Fat Cat & Rancid Rabbit laugh as they toast musical number Friends of the Working Mammal begins and the three villains sing about their joy of living like royalty Ratigan/Grasping: ♪ My colleagues, gather round, please Since you and I all know That if our mice keep working, Our profit's sure to grow! ♪ Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ I really like to see them sweat It makes me calm and cool ♪ Fat Cat/Toplofty: ♪ And while they're grateful for the pay, We're thankful playing pool ♪ Ratigan/Grasping, Fat Cat/Toplofty, Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ Friends of the working mammal! ♪ Ratigan/Grasping: ♪ We're such a happy family Our workers are the best! ♪ Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ And while they put in overtime We'll just take a little rest!♪ Fat Cat/Toplofty: ♪ We've got it all together now We're in for the long haul ♪ Ratigan/Grasping: ♪ So a toast to them, let's give a cheer While they are slaving for us all ♪ Ratigan/Grasping, Fat Cat/Toplofty, Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ Friends of the working mammal! Friends of the working mammal!♪ Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: (spoken) Oh yeah, we're, like, friends of you workin' animals and stuff. Ratigan/Grasping: ♪ We know They want to make a show Of their aspirations So come on We can help, you know Meet their expectations ♪ Ratigan/Grasping, Fat Cat/Toplofty, Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ Hey, ho! The only limit is our imagination Heave ho! It's off to work they go It's their true salvation Maybe... ♪ Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ We really love to see them here each and every day ♪ Ratigan/Grasping: ♪ So even when they need time off, we do insist they stay ♪ Fat Cat/Toplofty: ♪ With their noses to the grindstone since they want to keep their jobs ♪ Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ We keep 'em workin sharp, our mice, while we just act like slobs ♪ Ratigan/Grasping: ♪ Yes, we will rightly steer them on a sure and steady course! ♪ Fat Cat/Toplofty: ♪ We're only here to help them down our chosen path, of course! You see, we're♪ Ratigan/Grasping, Fat Cat/Toplofty, Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ Friends of the working mammal! ♪ Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ Trust us!♪ Ratigan/Grasping, Fat Cat/Toplofty, Rancid Rabbit/O'Bloat: ♪ Friends of the working mammal! Friends of the working mammal!♪ song ends and they toast once again proud of their forthcoming victory